Unidos por algo mayor
by Mizuki-Yamada
Summary: El internado/orfanato Raimon ha tenido que unirse con el Internado/orfanato Alius, los alumnos, no ha estado de acuerdo en ninguno de los dos, y sus vidas cambiaran por ello. Vidas personales, relaciones, problemas, trastornos... NO MAS OC!
1. Prologo

Bueno, esta e una idea que se me ha ocurrido y creeo que no esta nada mal, os dejo la explicacion y la ficha por si os quereis apuntar 33333

NOMBRES EN VERSION EUROPEA

El internado/orfanato Raimon y el internado/orfanato Alius se han unido, pero siguen si llevarse bien, han construido una residencia nueva, con una residencia en la que las habitaciones alternan: Alius, Raimon, Alius, Raimon. Os dejo un prologo y mas abajo la ficha :)

Miya/Mizuki esta molesta por el cambio tan grande que han hecho las escuelas, unirse, Que extraño suena. Al bajar al descanso, observa como esta el recinto, lleno de alius, tan extraños como siempre, presiente una guerra, dios mio, se han separado en bandas O.O. Raimon en un lado y Alius en otro.

Me coloco bajo un arbol a leer a la sombra mientras noto algunas miradas por mi actitud pasiva ante la guerra que comienza. Una mano me agarra y me lleva al bando Raimon.

-Celia... -digo con pesadez.

-Vaaamos. -me dice colocandome al frente de todos. Yo directamente despeus de que me ponga enfrente me voy al final con odio contenido, no tengo nada que decirle a los Alius.

Es solo un pequeño prologo. Abajo la ficha.

**RAIMON**

NOMBRE Y APELLIDOS:

ROPA NORMAL:

PIJAMA:

EDAD14/15/16:

GUSTOS:

DISGUSTOS:

HISTORIA (Si eres huerfana como llegastes hasta aqui etc etc etc) :

CLUB (si quieres pertenecer a alguno):

APARIENCIA:

MANIAS:

SECRETO MAS OSCURO:

PAREJA (menos Xavier/Xene/Hiroto):

PERSONALIDAD:

**ALIUS**

NOMBRE Y APELLIDOS/PSEUDONIMO (podeis elegir nombres alienigenas):

ROPA NORMAL:

PIJAMA:

EDAD 14/15/16:

GUSTOS:

DISGUSTOS:

HISTORIA:

CLUB:

APARIENCIA:

MANIAS:

SECRETO MAS OSCURO:

PAREJA (menos Xavier/Xene/Hiroto):

PERSONALIDAD:


	2. Chapter 1

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.

Capitulo 1

_"Dos semanas despues de la union_

_-Sinceramente, yo prefiero estar con Alius._

_-Mizuki, hablas en serio?_

_-De verdad queires que responda? Me mangoneais, os meteis conmigo, llevamos en guerra dos semanas, y ellos intentan portarse bien con nosotros!_

_-pensaba que les odiabas._

_-Antes si, porque pensaba que eran malas personas. Pero Yami, el Raimon ha sido horrible con ellos."_

Mizuki estaba en su cama, tapada hasta el cuello con su edredon, cuando picaron a la puerta.

-Hmpfmm? -"Dijo" Mizuki.

-Mizuki? Despiertaa!

-Quien es? -preugnto adormilada mientras se vestia, se puso unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de manga larga de los rolling stones. Abrio la puerta y se encontro cara a cara con Freya

-Soy yo! -dijo ella señalandose. Llevaba un sueter gris, con una chaqueta de cuero encima, unos jeans tejanos al igual que ella, con un roto de la rodilla, y botines de cuero negro. Llevaba en la mano un gorro negro y en el cuello una bufanda a cuadros rojos. Y ocmo no, sus maravillosas pulseras.

-Hace mucho frio? -Pregunto Mizuki.

-Pues claro, no me has visto?

Caminaron un rato sin decirse nada, Freyja tenia un cabello sedoso largo negro, cortado irregularmente, con un estilo rebelde con un largo hasta las rodillas, solo se le ve un ojo rojo. Tiene una piel muy blanca, con muy poco color, quizá hasta más pálida que hiroto.

*Narra Mizuki

-Hoy te voy a presentar a una amiga nuestra. -me dijo mientras yo la observaba.

-Como se llama?

-Ara. -Me dijo, pense en que ellos siempre usaban pseudonimos, no sbaia el nombre real de nadie, bueno, el de Xavier y el de Bryce pero... al final, salimos al recinto exterior y observe, como todas las mañanas, que nadie se juntaba con nadie que no fuera de su instituto, suspire, solo yo, y Kaycee nos mezclabamos con ellos, pero aquella mañana ella no estaba.

-Hola! -dije al acercarme junto a Freya. Me fije en una chica que no habia visto nunca, seguramente la que me querian presentar.

-Hola Mizuki, esta es la chica de la que te hemos estado hablando. -me dijo Xavier, la chica se giro a mirarme, parecia una chica bastante... como decirlo, fria y calculadora, pero ellos me habian hablado de ella de otra manera, me decian que era divertida... traviesa... etc etc. Su cabello era de color rubio con unas puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas, liso y cortado en capas es delgada y con curvas ,tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado aunque es bastante baja de estatura . Despues de hacer ese informe en mi mente me fije en sus ojos, heterocromía , el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino. Me quede mirandole los ojos unos instanets y ella se molesto un poco por eso...

-Me estas mirando por mis ojos? -dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos. -le dije para que no se molestara, me miro, y parecio hacer un informe sobre mi tal y como yo habia hecho con ella. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero negro pegado al cuerpo roto en la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes roja que deja al descubierto su ombligo, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos botines negros. Mientras que yo llevaba unas botas altas con un poco de unos instantes de mirarnos a los ojso me tendio la mano, yo se la estreche, me sorpendio un poco lo fria que estaba.

-Me puedes llamar Ara. -dijo sin mucha confianza todavia.

-Yo soy Mizuki... Mizuki Yamada. -le dije. Tras un rato sono el timbre de la primera clase. Y comenze a evaluar edades.

Xavier parecia tener 16... Torch parecia ser algo mas mayor que todos al igual que Bryce. Freya me habia dicho que tenia 14 igual que yo, y me habai dicho que Ara tenia 15. en teoria, Freya y yo somos las menores del grupito... suspire mientras llegabamos a la clase. Freya y yo ibamos juntas, nos tocaba dos horas de Matematicas... Los maestros eran muy estrictos, y todos tenian uno de esos punteros metalicos que usan para señalar pizarras, en algunas ocasiones se pasaban un poco con los castigos y los deberes etc etc...

-Para dividir el area del cuadrado... -empezo a explicar desconecte al instante y me distrai mirando por la ventana, lego de un rato que me parecio eterno oi el puntero chasquear en mi mesa, me sobresalte y mire a la profesora.

-Distraida, Yamada?

-Ehh... -eso fue lo unico que pude soltar antes de que me echaran de clase. Me apoye en la pared y me deslize hasta el suelo, algun graciosillo habia fastidiado la calefaccion y hacia mucho frio. Genial, dos horas fuera y luego descanso para ir al exterior. Cuando termino la primera hora vi a algunos estudiantes de cursos superiores mirarme con repugnancia. Luego vi a Kaycee nos saludamos sonrientes y me dijo por señas que no les hiciera caso, sonrei de nuevo.

Paso la otra hora y toco el descanso, espere a Freya, salio y nos dirigimos a un gran arbol que hay en el recinto exterior, desde que nos conocimos se habai convertido en nuestro punto para quedar, alli nos esperaban todos, incluso Kaycee.

-que frio hace. -dije frotandome las manos.

-A mi me encanta el frio, pero parece que hoy va a llover. -Dijo Ara.

No le respondi, me quede mirando a mi ex-mejor amiga, que no pudo aceptar que yo fuera amiga de los alius, ella tambien me miraba, gelidamente, Alice se acerco a ella. Alice era una chica que tiene el cabello negro, lacio y hasta la mitad de la espalda, le gusta mucho jugar al futbol.

-Mizuki? Tierra llamando a Mizuki. -escuche por detras, me volvi y vi que todos me estaban mirando.

-Ehh... perdon me he distra... -no pude acabar porque un chico con un cubo lleno de algo verde me interrumpio, lanzandole el contenido a Freya, nos quedamos todos boquiabiertos y Freya grito mientras el chico salia corriendo.

.¡TU! ¡ESTAS MUERTO! -grito Freya corriendo tras el. Que yo sepa, era el hermano de una de las chicas que iban a la clase de Ara, los mellizos Williams. El chico corrio pies para que os quiero mientras su hermana intentaba frenar a Freya. Su hermana, Matthew Williams, iba bastante "fresca" para el frio que hacia, falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del pecho, una chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una linea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleba remangadas hasta los codos, gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, asi sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros... Una chica alta, con el cabello rizado hasta la cintura rubia... Ojos verdes, Me gustaba su estilo erra tan... Libre.

Suspire mientras me congelaba del frio que hacia.

-Sera mejor que entremos, comienza a hacer frio. -Dije cruzandome y frotandome los brazos con las palmas de las manos.

-Yo me voy a la ducha. -dijo Freya mientras entraba crriendo al interior del edificio. Los demas me acompañaron a mi habitacion.

-Adios. -les dije.

**Mientras** otra chica estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada al edifico junto a su mejor amiga.

-Samui?

-Eh?

-En que piensas?

-En un par de trampas...

-... - no dijo palabra mientras miraba el pelo plateado y los ojos zafiro de su amiga.

-Esta noche ellos planean algo, les he oido hablar...

*narracion normal.

-Araaaaa... -dijo Torch molestando a Ara

-Que quieres ahora?

-Araaaaa...

-Que?

-Araaaaa...

-¡¿Que quiereeeeeeeeeees?! -exclamo ella enfadada ahora.

-Nada. -dijo el. Ara se contuvo para no partirle la cara alli mismo.

-No discutais. -dijo Xavier.

-No estabamos discutiendo. -Le contesta Torch.

_Aquella noche, mientras llovia, hacia las 23:00 mas o menos, los supervisores estaban dormidos, cuando en medio de un apagon, se oyeron gritos de dos chicas... Todo el internado se habia quedado sin luz. Y la oscuridad recordaba secretos y provocaba pesadillas._

El primer grito que se oyo fue el de Mizuki, que abrio la puerta de golpe intentando buscar luz negando recuerdos.

El segundo fue el de Freya, que habia tenido la pesadila que le atormentaba durante mucho tiempo.

_Continuara..._

Holissss les gusto? No les gusto? Amenazas de muerte? Tomatazos? Abucheos? Criticas constructivas o ofensivas? Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeews!


	3. Chapter 2

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. En el ultimo capitulo, os di una pista... Ahora llega el momento de la verdad! Ah, espera no. Este es el segundo capitulo, pues olvidad lo que he dicho ahora llega el segundo capitulo!

Capitulo 2

_"-Que ocurre?_

_-las luces se han ido y unas alumnas se han asustado._

_-¡Jajaja! les has oido gritar? Deberiamos hacer esto mas a menudo!_

_-Hay alguien ahi?_

_-Corre! Que vienen!_

_-Voy voy!"_

Mizuki habia estado alerta en todo momento despues de que las luces se fueran, las luces volvieron pronto pero, no habia habido ningun problema, y algunos pensaron que habia sido una broma de mal gusto. El grito de Freya no le habia gustado nada, y al dia siguiente hablo con ella.

-hola... -dijo desanimada Mizuki acercandose al arbol, donde estaban Ara, Kaycee y Freya. Ara levanto la cabeza en forma de saludo, Freya ni siquiera la oyo, tenia la mirada baja como si estuviera muy concentrada.

-Freya? -Volvio a decir Mizuki

-¿Eh?

-Ha sido una pesadilla? -pregunto Kaycee

-Si. -dijo cruzandose de brazos

-A lo mejor si nos la cuentas te sentiras mejor... -Dijo Mizuki intentando saber mas sobre su amiga, Freya no contesto, pero se alejo un poco. Mizuki bajo la cabeza y se deslizo del arbol al suelo.

-Y tu grito? -pregunto Ara

-Yo no grite. -dice Mizuki, gelidamente levantandose de golpe

-Si lo hicistes. -dijo Freya mirandole.

-Bueno... Tengo mis fobias sabes? -dice.

-Ya... - Dice Kaycee- Y los chicos?

En otro lugar...

-Y que no vuelva a suceder! -dijo un maestro al tiempo que dejaba salir a dos pelirojos, un peliblanco y a un peliverde.

-Ojala fueran mas amigables. -Dijo Janus

-Ya... -Dice Xavier cruzandose de brazos, de repente ve como una chica arruga un papel de periodico antigua y lo tira al suelo. -Eh! Las papeleras existen para algo sabes? -le dijo a la chica que hizo caso omiso mientras se iba. Xavier cogio el papel, y con curiosidad, lo abrio para ver un recorte de cuando ellos aun eran pequeños. El titular decia lo siguiente

_**"Mizuki Yamada sobr"**_

Estaba roto y no se alcanzaba a leer el texto y faltaba parte del titulo, se podia ver una foto de una niña con ojos llorosos. Xavier mira a sus amigos que no se han dado cuenta se guarda el recorte y empieza a pensar.

-Por cierto, que habiamos hecho esta vez? -pregunta Bryce

-Hemos tirado una lagartija a un profe alergico "accidentalmente" -Dice Torch poniendose las manos en la nuca.

-Ahh... Ups.-Suelta Janus

-Suele pasar. -Dijo Suzuno de nuevo.

-Claro, por que no?

Y ahora nos situamos en el despacho del director.

-Como dices que te llamas?

-Aokaze Yamamoto -Dijo una chica joven de piel clara, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura mediana, el cabello lo tiene de color lila azulado, largo y liso hasta la cintura, con dos pequeños mechones en medio de su rostro, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro y tiene en las mejillas un leve sonrojo natural...

-Me sorprende mucho que quieras entrar...

-Ya le hemos pagado, le importaria seguir por favor? -Dijo molesta la chica.

-Claro, rellena todo esto y podras ir a clase.

-Gracias.

Situemonos cerca del gimnasio.

Una chica de pelo plateado, atado en una coleta que sujeta su pelo por la cintura esta hablando con una amiga suya.

-Samui, ayer no me gustaron nada los gritos de aquellas chicas... -Dijo una chica de pelo azul muy oscuro, era delgada y llevaba 13 pulseras exactamente, segun ella, decia que eran las personas que la habian traicionado en la vida, Samui, era buena con ella, y se le habia acercado cuando no tenia a nadie, y cuando todos se metian con ella.

-Tranquila Nikka no pasa nada, fueron de la chica esa extraña y una alius, se que fueron ellos, el equipo de futbol! Te dije que iban a hacer algo!

-Porque crees que han sido ellos? -pregunto Nikka inocentemente.

-Porque lo se. -dice cruzandose de brazos pensando en Evans y su calaña.

Mientras, en el campo de futbol una chica esta hablando ( o mas bien intentandolo) con ese chico de pelo color crema.

"Vamos Alice! Tu puedes pidele una cita!"

-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Axel?

-Porque tartamudeas te encuentras bien? -le pregunto el.

"Ahhhhh se preocupa por mi salud que ricuraaaaaaa... Venga no es momento pidele una cita!"

-Me preguntaba si querias sal-sal-salir-salir c...

-Quieres decir que me sustituyes? Ah, de acuerdo estaba muy cansado. -dice Axel yendo a sentarse al banquillo mientras a Alice le invade un aura oscura y el viento sopla con fuerza hacia ella, suspira y sigue jugando.

Y volvemos con las chicas...

-Mirad ya vienen por ahi. -dice Mizuki mirando hacia la entrada del edificio, los chicos salen de ella.

-... Ehhhh... que van a hacer esos que se dirigen hacia ellos? -dice Freya mirando hacia otros chicos.

-Ehh... me parece que van a provocar un poco de bronca... -dice Kaycee dandose una palmada en la frente

Xavier es atacado por un tio que le tira contra la pared, Torch y Janus le agarran de los brazos y le arrastran sin resultado, Mizuki corre hacia alli y le agarra el brazo antes de que le de un puñetazo a xavier, se llevau n codazo y cae al suelo, dandose con el bordilla en la cabeza y quedando incosciente un tiempo. De repente aparece otra chica acompañada por su amiga.

Nikka se acerca a Mizuki seguida de Kaycee Ara y Freya, le levanta un poco la cabeza comprobando la consciencia.

-Hey! Estas bien? Me oyes?! -Oye la voz de Nikka con eco, y la ultima imagen que ve es la de Samui agarrando el puño del otro chico y retorciendoselo mientras un aura oscura le invade los ojos.

En otro lugar...

-No me parece bien lo que les han hecho. -dice la chica Williams, Matthew.

-... -su hermano no responde, solo se cruza de brazos.

-No me parece bien la que estais montando solo porque sean de Alius.

-Empezaron ellos!

-Como?

-Hablaron mal de ti...

-Quienes?

-Unos Alius idiotas.

-Preo no eran ellos no es cierto? Esa chica se ha quedado incosciente por culpa del nuestro instituto, y ella, es de nuestro instituto.! No crees que esto ha ido muy lejos?

-Dices que no te parece bien, pero sigues hablando de tu instituto y su instituto!

En la enfermeria horas despues, solo Xavier y Mizuki estan alli.

*Narra Mizuki.

Poco a poco me desperte y note una luz clara y brillante en mi cara, cerre los ojos ocn fuerza y me levante de golpe a tiempo de ver a Xavier delante de la camilla.

-Donde estoy? .pregunte confundida

-Te caistes y te distes contra el bordillo, y una chica llamada Nikka te trajo aqui con ayuda de Kaycee, Ara y Freya. Mientras su amiga Samui le retorcia la muñeca al que intento zurrarme.

-...

-Pero en vez de hablar de ello, me gustaria hablar de esto. -dice sacando el recorte de periodico y mostrandoselo a Mizuki.

_Continuara_

**¿Os ha gustado? O no... O si? O no... ya no venden tomates en la tienda de regalo, que conste.**


	4. Chapter 3

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, aqui llega el terrrrrrrrrcer capitulo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh gracias por vuesdtros reviews son tan... Ehhhhhh... SUPERcALIFRAJILISTICOSESPIALIDOSUS! Seh... Ese es el adjetivo que buscaba, de una pelicula un poco antigua pero bueno xD...

Capitulo 3:

-Hola! Me llamo Alice! -dijo Alice tan amable como siempre.

-Yo soy Aokaze, es un placer. -dijo la chica nueva estrechandole la mano a aquella chica.

-Quieres que te enseñe un poco todo esto? -pregunto señalando a su alrededor

-Claro, no quiero perderme en mi primer dia. -Dicho esto Alice empezo a hacerle un "tour" enseñandole las clases, el gimnasio, la biblioteca su habitacion etc etc.

Mientras en otro lugar...

-De donde le has sacado? -pregunte con voz entrecortada. Hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta y me siguio atravesando con su mirada, empeze a jugar con mi pelo, como siempre hago cuando estoy nerviosa y el seguia mirandome esperando una respuesta.

Al final, me decidi a hablar

-Eso es de un accidente que paso hace mucho timepo, de acuerdo? Ya esta.

-Que tipo de accidente?

-U-Un accidente de t- En ese momento entraron los demas, Xavier guardo el recorte.

-Ya te has despertado. -Vi a una chica peliazul oscuro, me parece, que se llamaba Nikka, a su lado, estaba Samui, una chica de la que ya habia oido hablar, y como no, la que le habia retorcido el brazo al chico que me habia empujado. -te duele la cabeza?

-No... ya estoy mejor, gracias por ayudarme. -dije mientras miraba de reojo a Xavier, salvada, como se suele decir.

30 minutos antes en el pasillo de la enfermeria.

-Gracias por ayudarnos. -le dijo Freya a Samui que estaba al lado de Nikka con los brazos cruzados.

-No se lo esperaba y por eso no pudo detenerle. -dijo Nikka.

Xavier no habia dicho nada se habia quedado mirando a todos, a Freya hablar con Nikka y Samui (aunque esta no hablaba mucho) a Bryce y Claude hablando con Ara que jugueteaba con su mechon azulado. Xavier miro hacia la puerta de la enfermeria, de nuevo pensando en el recorte de periodico.

-voy a entrar a ver como esta. -dijo levantandose y entrando en la enfermeria.

Volviendo al presente...

-Toma ponte esto, es solo un pequeño chichon. -me dijo la enfermera dandome una bolsa transparente de hielo, me la puse en la cabeza y me levante con cuidado.- Deberiamos hablar con esos chicos. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. -sonrei debilmente y me encamine a la proxima clase.

Samui y su amiga habian desaparecido y los demas estaban yendo a sus clases, Torch, Ara, Bryce, Janus y Xavier iban a su clase, mientras Freya y yo ibamos a la nuestra, no se que nos toca ahora, espero que no sea nada extremadamente dificil...

-Examen sorpresa!- ¿QUE? Venga ya... empezaron a repartir los examenes...

En otro lugar.

-Y esta es nuestra clase. -dijo Alice mostrandole a Aokaze una puerta

-Gracias por todo. -contesto Aokaze abriendo la puerta, y entrando seguida de Alice.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Yamamoto. -dijo la profesora haciendo que Aokaze se pusiese frente a todos.

-Me llamo Aokaze Yamamoto. -se presento.

-Seintese al lado de la señorita Violeta. -dijo señalandole un sitio

-Se dice Ara! -dijo molesta la otra chica.

La profesora suspiro mientras Aokaze se sentaba al lado de Ara/Violeta.

-Bien, para la clase de hoy os voy a...

-Llego tarde! -dijo una chica abriendo la puerta de golpe y mirando a la profesora.

-Fuera. -dijo la profesroa mientras la chica bufaba y cerraba de un portazo.

_"Mizuki Yamada."_

Los altavoces se activaron llamando la atencion de todos los alumnos de todas las clases.

Clase de Ara, Kaycee (y Alice y Aokaze.)

Ara y Kaycee se miraron, no parecia la voz de ninguno de los maestros, los altavoces emitieron sonido otra vez.

_"Mi-zu-ki... Ya-ma-da... deberias ir a tu habitacion" _

entonces sono la alarma anti-incendios

Clase de Bryce, Torch, Xavier y Janus.

Xavier presto especial atencion, mientras, los demas se miraban mutuamente confusos. entonces sono la alarma anti-incendios

Clase de Samui y Nikka

Nikka empezo a jugar con sus manos nerviosa mientras miraba a Samui. Ella la miro y se encogio de hombros como diciendo "que quieres que haga?" entonces sono la alarma anti-incendios

_"YA."_

Clase de Mizuki y Freya.

Mizuki se levanto poco a poco y salio al pasillo, Freya le siguio sin hacer caso a las advertencias de castigo del profesor. Al salir, Mizuki ya habia salido corriendo. Entonces sono la alarma anti-incendios y Freya intento seguirla hasta su habitacion, por el camino se encontro con Xavier, Ara y Kaycee que habian sonseguido escabullirse de la clase, Seguidos de Torch Bryce y Janus, fueron a la habitacion de Mizuki, donde Samui y Nikka la estaban mirando. Entre todo el barullo de la alarma anti-incendios nadie se dio cuenta de que Mizuki lloraba.

-Mizuki? Mizuki que te pasa? -pregunto alarmada Freya, entonces se fijo en su habitacion, empapelada en recortes de periodico de un accidente de tren.

_"Los secretos siempre salen a la luz"_

Esa frase dio escalofrios a todos los que estaban alrededor de Mizuki.

_**"Niña sobrevive a un tragico accidente de tren" "Mizuki Yamada enviada a un orfanato" "La sobreviviente del accidente de tren de Londres pierde a sus padres" "Conmocion en Londres"**_

Mizuki entro poco a poco a su habitacio y empezo a arrancar los recortes con furia, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_"Cual sera el proximo? Aria evans?"_

Freya miro hacia sus amigos, y luego volvio la cabeza rapidamente hacia los altavoces.

_"Kaycee Greevery?"_

Kaycee apreto los puños y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

_"¿Nikka Failey?"_

Nikka miro a su amiga Samui que la miraba interrogante.

_"O quizas... Alice Dragnell?"_

Alice de repente se vio observada por el club de futbol.

_"Todo saldra a la luz")_

Hooooooooooooola, os ha gustado? Espero que si...

estoy preparando otro fic, (del que ya llevo 11 capitulos por cierto) y necesito un OC mas. Elegire al que tenga la mejor historia y personalidad etc etc, os voy a dejar aqui abajo la ficha, si teneis dudas preguntadme por MP, la trama es un poco sorpresa, pero os adelantare, que la que gane, sera la mejor amiga de Mizuki y la ayudara en lo que ira pasando.

**Nombre:**

**Lugar de origen:**

**Historia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Edad:**

**Miedos:**

**Secreto (opcional):**

**Pareja (opcional) (menos Hiroto/Xene/Xavier):**

**Apariencia:**

**Hobbies:**

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enviadme por MP la ficha gracias. por cierto, en la ficha, no pongáis como conocisteis a Mizuki, de eso ya me encargo yo ;) poned vuestra historia, como llegasteis al internado etc etc.


End file.
